I've Got You Under My Skin
by epicbluei
Summary: After twice, he decided he needed him for pleasure, but Squalo wanted more. Drunken fuck buddies, one-sided, with alternate ending. XS, LOTS OF LEMONS, GRAPHIC R18
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vongola High school. The only place he 'allowed' people to come close. It was also his kingdom. Anyone who attended that high school knew he ran the school, he was their 'king' and lucky him he even had servants. They obeyed, especially Levi. That weirdly obsessed tall guy that stalked him around, just continuously staring and begging on his knees for him to do random requests for him. The others listened, but didn't obey as much, Fran and Bel were in their own little world; Luss was the motherly figure, taking care of all their wounds they got from fighting; Mammon, or Viper, he had disappeared, it was even rumored he moved all the way to Italy; and then there was Squalo, the biggest brat he ever had and also the more annoying boy in the gang. Somehow all of them made the Varia gang with him as their leader. They were feared by many, they were all juniors and seniors anyway. No matter what, they ruled the school with the devil's fist.

And as Xanxus walked down the long halls, he noticed the annoying brat wasn't next to him screaming in his ear. It was strange for anyone to be gone but truth be told, he couldn't care less what happened to the boy, all he was was a pawn in his mind.

"Levi~! You need to be more careful, always stepping in front of Xanxus to take any hits or bullets." The conversation was between Levi (of course) and Luss, and from the corner of his eye he could see the motherly figure applying gauges onto a small flesh wound on the other male's shoulder. He only sighed; his crew was a bunch of idiots.

What he really needed right then was red wine or anything that had strong alcohol in it. It was true that he drank already, his parents didn't care, heck his mom just threw him at his dad and said "adios". His dad wasn't bad of anything but when he was younger he ran the town with his gang. And those were his goals as well, but to succeed his father and go higher-like running the country.

"VOI! Watch it piece of trash!" Standing in front of him, bullying probably a freshman and screaming his head off were the one and only, Squalo. The long white haired male pushed the kid harshly into a locker, hovering over him like he was a demon or something. Xanxus watched from where he stood, he could tell his servant was off, obviously something was wrong but really he just scoffed at it. He rolled his eyes casually and walked forward; from the corner of his eyes, he saw the youngster push the white haired boy away, only to be trapped by the two other devils, Bel and Fran.

"Hey! Get back here you trash!" Squalo shouted, taking out a small knife and pointing it at the freshman. He was going to step forward but there was already a hand on his collar and dragging him along. Obviously Bel and Fran had it, might as well drag the white haired boy so he could yell at him.

"Scum, shut your mouth or I'll do it for you." Xanxus growled, pushing the boy straight into a room and grabbing the nearest book from the desk. With that book, he threw it straight toward Squalo; not having time to move, or even see it coming, the book made contact with his skull and he flew forward. Holding his head, he turned around and glared at the king.

"What the fuck was that for!?" He yelled, bringing his hand up to point his knife at him. This was them; they always fought no matter the conditions.

"You were annoying me, scum" Xanxus said casually, taking a few steps toward the door before a knife landed in his arm. It didn't hurt, at least not that much but now he was pretty pissed. Grabbing the knife and turning around, he threw it straight back at him and lunged at the other male. He grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him up, pushing him harshly against the wall. "Watch it, just because I've known you for years does not mean I wouldn't kill you." He growled, slamming him again just to make sure he got the message.

Squalo gritted his teeth, his head made contact at the wall but he had his attention elsewhere. He was let go shortly afterwards, he just dropped to his feet and glared at his 'king'. "Bullshit, you don't have the courage to do anything." He smirked, picking up his knife from the floor and placing it in his pocket.

"Try me," Again, he growled, walking away, not even bothering to look back. He and Squalo knew each other since they were in 7th grade, and ever since then, they fought but still dominated the school with their fierce glares and powerful fists. And truth be told, Xanxus even stole his virginity (as well as many other ladies) freshmen year. Though the only reason was because he was drunk plus the white haired boy looked like a girl. In the morning after the sex, he had about killed him, throwing everything he could, smashing vases onto his head and just continuously trying to shoot him with the gun he kept under his table. It wasn't his fault though; the older male just didn't want to admit it that he made a mistake.

It was when the bell rang did Xanxus actually moved from his desk to walk out the door casually, only if there wasn't a stupid silver haired boy following him.

"VOIII! The classes just keep getting longer!" Squalo screamed, covering his mouth with his hand while he yawned.

Xanxus only rolled his eyes, what he really needed was peace and quiet, with a few bottles of hard liquor. And that was his plan when he got to his mansion. He just hoped he wouldn't be disturbed by the brats that also lived there. He sighed heavily; walking out of this treachery they called a school, his servants closely behind him. Bel was throwing knives at Fran while Squalo still screamed in his ear… all the way home.

Smashing the front door wide open, a vein twitched on his forehead which the silver haired fish still didn't shut his trap. He trudged through the kitchen scratch to the cabinet that held all his liquor and grabbed any bottles he found full and enticing to drink. His fish continued following him until the door was slammed in his face. He sighed again, finally some peace and quiet.

His room was dark, being shades of red with black and some white here and there. A large glassed door showed him to the balcony while a large chair displayed in front of a fireplace. His room was in fact full of romantic shit girls would fall for, silk sheets, fire place with a very comfortable rug in front of it, a large mirror on the side of the room and drapes along each of the five windows he had. This was what you could call his 'love shack'. Though the last girl that came through those doors was over a month ago and he wasn't going to lie, his limit was about up. He desired sex; no… he needed it.

But he wasn't about to go pick up a stupid bimbo sober; it depended on how drunk he was to look at chicks with large breasts, tight ass, curvy body to get a boner. It wasn't easy for him to get hard just plain sober. No one enticed him, no one made him so addictive to them that he needed that person twenty-four/seven.

Sitting upon his chair, he opened the first bottle, it being Sky Vodka, he took sips at a time but not because it burned because he was one of those drinkers that savored every last bit of it. It hardly burned his throat anymore, seeing as he was drinking since the age of fourteen.

The sun settled nicely, saying goodbye to the day and the sky greeting a new circle, the moon. Tonight it was full and gleamed straight through the windows, illuminating the room with its moonlight. A groan cut the silence, Levi, knowing him so well had invited a lady, curvy, medium sized breasts, and small ass. Not exactly his type but he was too drunk to notice. They were on his bed, him lying there, hand on her head while she gave him a blowjob. A shitty one too.

Xanxus tried pushing her mouth farther done on his member but she continued restricting, which wasn't giving him any pleasure. Finally he scoffed and pulled harshly the chick who said she was very good giving them.

"Hey!" She screeched which only pissed him off more. Grunting, he stood from his bed, pulling his black briefs up and obviously revealing he was not at all satisfied with her.

"Get out." He simply said, not even bothering to look at her. Slowly she crawled to him, straightening her body from her knees and undoing her bra from the front.

"But don't you want these?" She asked, flopping her boobs, trying to seduce him some more.

"Your boobs are too small, you suck at blowjobs; get the fuck out. Before I kill you" He snarled, throwing her clothes toward her face. The chick was hurt, and she started crying but that didn't stop him from looking at her with eyes saying 'hurry the fuck up' and pushing her out the door when she was done. Of course, he had called Levi to escort her out, she was a slut and he didn't trust her in this house anyway.

Xanxus slumped into his chair, grabbing a bottle from the table and chugging it until he couldn't breathe. He could feel a warm sensation go over him, it felt good but only made his member harden. Knocking at his door interrupted his thoughts about whether if he should jerk off to get of this or just order another bimbo.

"Who is-" He was cut off short as Squalo barged in, not even bothering to get an acceptance to enter.

"VOIII! Do sending sluts crying in the middle of the night!" He practically screamed. That had hit a nerve within him. Xanxus swiftly arose, grabbing the silver haired boy by the collar and throwing him into the wall.

"Shut it fucker." He plainly said, not even bothering what Squalo crashed into. The fish rose from his crashing spot and held his head from the pain throbbing. Without thinking, the older man added in, "You could have probably given me a better blowjob than her". Though he muttered, the other boy heard it loud and clear. Sad thing was he actually did give him a blowjob once.

"Don't be comparing me to the whores you bring in here" He sneered, bravely walking toward the other man.

The response from the older man was different though, he laughed, madly in fact. "You would love for me to stick my cock deep into your mouth," Xanxus chuckled, not noticing the extra warmth that flooded to his member.

Squalo blushed, he wasn't sober the first time they did it yet he liked it and something about Xanxus made him want more. He stood in front of Xanxus, bravely pushing his lips on the other man's collar bone. He could feel him tense at the sudden touch, and he continued with the soft brushes of his lips. What he wasn't expecting was to be pushed down harshly to his knees. He was leveled with who he called his best friend's caged cock.

"Come on, I know you want to, you want me to make you feel like a woman too?" He muttered, looking down at the silver haired fish with deadly eyes. The only thing Squalo knew though was that Xanxus thought he was a girl… again.


	2. Chapter 2

His fingers slipped past the line of the briefs, carefully pulling them down to reveal a hard and very large cock. Grabbing the base, he hesitated before slipping the tip in his mouth. He could hear Xanxus grunt as he sucked that little part of his cock, he wanted more than just a tip blowjob. The older man hands found its way down to the other male's head, entwining his fingers in the long silver hair. It felt soft but his mind was interrupted when Squalo pushed his cock more inside his mouth. The warmth around it sucked him right in and he couldn't help but push his cock in more. He smirked, no resistance; the silver continued taking him until his best friend's cock was fully engulfed in his mouth. He held his gag reflex well and swirled his tongue around the other's cock, trying to do his but when he heard a small muffle of a moan, he knew he was doing it right.

He slid his head back to the tip then pushed it back in, he could feel hands in his hair, brushing it out of his face and somewhat praising it. He sucked on the member, continuously bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. He pulled his head back again to lick the little slit that was slowly releasing the tiny bits of pre-cum. He knew how pre-cum tasted from the last time, it wasn't all bad, wasn't it delicious but he'd lick it if it was from Xanxus.

The older male grunted as the other male's tongue slid other the slit what felt like a million times. He had to admit, he was itching closer until he would cum but he wasn't about to stop there. He leaned against the wall, looking down at the little slut that was actually giving him pleasure. His cock twitched when it was engulfed again, he muffled his moan but knew too well the other heard.

He had enough of the blow job, he would get another later; right now he wanted to fuck the shit of this whore. He smirked, again, seeing the other lock eyes with him while he continued taking him in and pulling him out. He gently pulled the silver hair upwards, then harshly to make Squalo stand.

He was pushed from where he stood unknowing that a bed sat behind him. Lips clashed roughly but turned soft after mere seconds. Gently he pushed the other farther down onto the bed, taking his hand to unravel the body beneath the clothes. The silver closed his legs, feeling slightly embarrassed that his best friend was seeing him naked, drunk in fact.

The older male pulled the slim legs apart, one hand traveling softly along the skin until it reached the other's hole. At first, he hesitated but then pushed two fingers roughly in, not bothering to stop when he heard the silver haired man gasp. Squalo's breathe hitched, then a tiny screech escaped his mouth; quickly he shoved his hand over his mouth trying not to make any sounds for others to hear.

Xanxus frowned; he liked hearing his whores squeal and moan from just his fingers, made him sort of like a sex god or something. His hands grabbed the thin wrist and pulled it above the silver's hair. He looked in their eyes: they were grey but had hints of blue. It was nice and he pushed his face into the other's neck, nipping at the skin. He could feel the silver wiggle underneath him, hearing small gasps when he bit their neck.

He pushed with more force with his fingers, and in response the silver arched his back and gasped, trying hard not to let out a moan. Continuously he pushed his two fingers in and out, each with more force, trying to find that spot that made all of them go crazy.

"Ah!" It was only a small and silent one, but it was there. He smirked into the other's neck, pulling out to only push in with more force directing toward that one spot. "Ngh!" Again, he heard the other muffle his moan. Finally he had enough with only playing with his fingers, his cock wanted attention.

Lifting himself on his knees, he leaned to the side table and fumbled into one of the drawers, pulling out a few condoms between his fingers. He laid two of them on the side table and began to rip the wrapper with his teeth. He slid the lubed condom on and directed his throbbing cock to the waiting entrance. He entered fast, making him go all the way in. He grunted, it was tight, the inside was pushing down on him.

"Relax, dammit," He scoffed, unable to move while his cock lay clamped inside. Squalo used his free hand to cover his mouth, he felt like he was going to tear in half. He couldn't stand it and tried pulling away, the other though quickly moved his hands to the silver's hips, pushing the body against his cock.

Tears welded in his eyes, he couldn't bare it. "Please, I'm going to break," He muttered, but the other male didn't get his message. The pain though numbed and he was able to relax but not for long.

Feeling the release of his dick inside, he pulled out and thrust right back in, he could feel the other tense again but release quickly. And so he continued his movements.

Pushing in and pulling out, his thrusts were rough but the moans were fuel to them. "Ngh! Ah, ah!" He could hear the other moaned quietly and all he wanted to do was make them louder.

Xanxus rolled his hips back and pushed in deeper, it was amazing, and the feeling he was getting from this tight 'pussy'. He clamped his hands down on the hips of the person he was fucking.

Squalo had one hand over his mouth, the other was clawing his best friend's arm. The older male did feel the claws digging in his arm and he could tell he was bleeding but he couldn't care less about it, only meant he could plunge deeper in the male's tight ass.

"Ah, ah! Xanxus! Ngh!" He muffled but the top male shoved his hand away, crashing his lips to him. It was eager, for pleasure and something else he couldn't figure out. His hands quickly locked around his neck, bringing him closer and leaving his breathless when he pulled back.

A slight drool trail was what was left in between them, he was dazed, being fucked by someone he loved, though he would never admit it. But maybe he could get Xanxus drunker more often and he could be fucked instead of the stupid whores. Something triggered in his heart when the thought hit his mind, he wouldn't be able to stand that, he would want more and he did want more between them.

The older male pulled out, and the bottom male thought he was done, but he wasn't. He thrust right back in harshly, leaving the other to moan loudly and arch his neck. His nails clawed the back of his fucker, leaving red scratches everywhere.

"Nngh… God… You feel so good," The fucker groaned loudly, he was indeed close but when did he ever stop after finishing. He would get another boner right afterwards again.

They seemed to continue for hours but it was only past midnight when finally Xanxus was at his final orgasm. He could feel it coming and he knew he was becoming limp so this would probably be his final. Used condoms and wrappers were about everywhere on the bed but right now they were on the other side of the room, fucking up against the wall. Squalo's legs were wrapped around his waists and back scratched by the wall but he couldn't care. He was feeling joy and pleasure in this. He had forgotten how good his best friend was.

"Xanxus! Ah! I can't go much longer!" He whispered in the other's ear, hoping he'd get the message that after hours of fucking, it was time to finish.

He somewhat did get the answer, he was close himself, in fact in mere seconds he was about to finish. He pushed more fiercely, raping that tight ass of his friend's. Squalo in return turned into dead weight and without having any time to tell the other, he cummed. He clamped down on the other's cock, while he rode out his orgasm. Xanxus pushed farther in a few more times before finishing as well. Grunting as his orgasm reached him and he cummed into the condom. He didn't pull out though, he only carried the other to the bed, dropping him and looking at the hot mess he created. He was slowly becoming sober and he felt something in his head pop when he saw silver hair.

"Clean up," He muttered, throwing a towel hanging from the bed onto the whore and walked away. He walked to his chair, grabbing the wine glass on the table beside it and taking a few swishes before throwing it somewhere across the room. He was tired and he would deal with the whore in the morning. He returned to the bed, grabbing briefs on the way and pulling them up. He lifted the covers; he didn't care if the other slept with him but if they thought it was cuddling time he'd kick them out faster than anything in the world. The one thing he hated, cuddling.

"Go to sleep, I'll get you a cab in the morning," He mumbled before falling asleep. His words stabbed his heart, in the end he only thought of him as another slut and didn't even know it was him. But he was in too much pain from being fucked endlessly so instead he just scooted under the covers and inched slowly toward Xanxus before falling asleep as well.

Morning would be hell though. And he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

His head ached, worse than usual and he didn't know why. He felt unusually warm, he liked when the cool breeze interrupted his sleep but this warmth was completely different. And then he started remembering, he had fucked a girl last night, they went for hours and hours until finally he was actually dry. But this warmth next to him, he didn't like it and knowing exactly who it was he just opened his eyes and starting pushing them away. As soon as he opened his eyes, silver hair filled his vision and all his thoughts about pushing the intruder seemed to escape his mind.

He pulled away to get a closer look, long silver hair, a scarred and bruised body. Who was this? What happened to the slut from last night? What happened to the woman that he fucked throughout the hours of the night; lifting himself, he threw the silk covers from the sleeping body and what laid in front of him was not only someone close to him, it was Squalo. And from the bruises along his nude body, something didn't settle in his mind. Unknowingly to him, his silver friend laid there waken from the simple loneliness of the sheets.

"Trash!" Xanxus yelled, grabbing one of his arms and flinging him across the room.

Squalo opened his eyes but it didn't save him from smashing into one of the many mirrors in the room. His body was already sore and now the glass only made it worse. He lifted himself, he knew this was coming. He cringed, his legs hurt, his ass hurt, he was going to need a week to at least recover. He knew Xanxus was harsh, but he only had gotten even worse over the little time when they last fucked.

"Voi! Shut it!" The silver haired teen yelled right back, standing nude only a mere ten feet away from his best friend.

"Don't tell me what to do trash." He growled, turning around and picking up a pair of sweatpants from his dresser. He slipped them easily and then looked back at who he called his 'friend'. "I know you did it again, so get out." He snarled harshly, his red eyes threw daggers right into Squalo.

"I didn't do anything!" He snarled back, stepping forward, stepping on the broken glass but not even wincing. "You were the one who threw me on the bed and fucked me, even when I screamed for you to stop!" That was a lie. A huge lie, he was the one that started it and he never screamed stop, he only moaned for more.

Xanxus clenched his fist, he didn't know what happened last night but he wasn't going to allow himself to hear that he had started it. "Well then get the fuck out then, go home and cry like all the other whores I fuck," He growled and then smirked, if he had started it like he was accused then fine, he'll just treat him like a slut.

His words did stab his heart but he didn't do anything, he only clenched his teeth and started walking out. Grabbing his pants on the way out so no one would see him nude and in all his glory. He escaped to the kitchen, having managed to pull his pants up before rounding the corner. In the kitchen was two teens he wished he didn't have to see, Fran and Bel. The two were dressed in pajamas, sipping coffee and hot coco like nothing unusual was happening.

"Squalo-senpai~" Fran broke the silence, observing all the bruises that displayed hands along his arms and upper body. "Was Xanxus too rough last night?" His voice seemed to have a hint of sarcasm.

Bel looked at Fran and then to Squalo and just had the biggest grin on his face. "Seems like we weren't the only ones having fun last night," His evil smile got bigger.

The silver haired teen blushed, "Voi! Brats! Mind your own fucking business!" He screamed them, throwing the apples in a basket at them. They dodged easily but paused and stiffened as soon as another figure entered the picture. A dark aura seemed to fill the kitchen, Squalo noticed but didn't care. He already knew who it was, someone who had thrown him out earlier.

Fran sipped his hot coco, looking toward the two idiots in front of him; Xanxus opened the fridge, obviously irritated. From looking at his back, the sarcastic teen could see scratches all over his shoulders, trailing down to the mid of his back.

"So someone was rough~" He said sarcastically. The oldest of all the four slammed the fridge and glared at the green haired teen.

It was awkward, but anger seemed to be in every corner of the kitchen. Finally movement interrupted the silence, Bel slipped off the stool, dragging Fran along with him. With those two out of the way, both the teens could argue now without an intruding company.

"Move slut," Xanxus growled, glaring down at Squalo who didn't move an inch.

"I'm not a slut!" He snapped back, taking a pocket knife hidden away in his jeans and flinging it straight for the older man.

It went past Xanxus but skimmed his shoulder. A nerve seemed to twitch and he seemed to reappear in front of the silver haired teen. "You are if you are fucked by me, now get back in your place." He growled, his hands finding its way to the other's throat, tightening his hold every five seconds.

He didn't gasp for air, he didn't move, he only glared right back at the one holding his neck; though soon enough movement began and it was Squalo banging onto the other's chest, he seemed to demand to be let go. He opened his mouth for air but nothing came, finally the release on his throat lost its grip but he was then harshly pushed into the counter. Xanxus snaked his fingers into the silver hair and pulled roughly to the get the other's attention.

He cringed at the pulling of his own hair, and glared up into the one beating him up. Grey eyes stared into red ones; only now did the younger teen start fearing for his life. "Xanxus, let go!" He growled. The older male did nothing of the sort, only pulled again. He enjoyed seeing others in pain. His eyes though was distracted to the other's bared shoulder, there was a very large and very blue bruise. Whoever gave it to him must have mauled that spot over and over again.

He smirked and chuckled at himself. Only now did he remember, he gave it to him. He also gave him those hand shaped bruises along his body, all those bruises that screamed pain even with a slight brush. He was actually proud of his doing. He got a nice fuck and he made sure to mark his slut.

Squalo stared at him, he didn't know what he was smirking at, what he was laughing about. But the grip had loosened and he took this as an advantage and shoved the other away from him. He walked away from the man still laughing his ass off and looking at him like he was a devil preying on an innocent. But looking back at him, maybe those eyes were of the devils.

* * *

author's note~

I suck I really do. D: I completely forgot about you guys /3 I am very bad. This is what I have been working on, I've hit a writers block :\ a really bad one D: But I'm going to try and update at least once a month, new chapter in November! Remember to Fav & Review~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been weeks since they talked and to Squalo those weeks were agony. He missed messing with the older male and teasing him and now that same man wouldn't even look at him and when he did it was just a glare that sent you running. It wasn't entirely his fault this happened but he didn't stop it. What made him cringe was the fact that everyone in the house of their so called gang knew what happened, except Luss, if that 'fag' found out they'd both be in deep trouble.

He sighed, his fingers combed through his hair; he had never been this stressed out before. His eyes continued to stare at the blackboard in front of the class and he could feel eyes on him, he knew who eye's they belonged to. It was none other than the dick himself. Red eyes stabbed his back and he felt uneasy just sitting there. But it was making him piss that he continued to torture him like this, maybe after class he'll go up to him and kick his ass back to where they were a couple months ago.

Even at home, Squalo was ignored by the master and not a word was spoken between each two. It was like a silent treatment from both to both as if they were dating. That word… dating… that would never happen between Xanxus and him, that bastard probably shoot his ass before he agreed to dating. But he didn't have to worry, that dick wasn't talking and this was probably the end of any relationship they did have.

The older male was sitting alone in his darkened room, the windows were covered and dim candle light was that only brightness in the room. He slammed a shot glass against the wooden coffee table and proceeded to pour more. He knew he was longing for a drinking buddy but that so called 'buddy' had to go and sleep with the big bad prince himself. His long fingers rubbed his temples, a migraine was starting again.

He rose from his seat and walked swiftly toward the grand doors, forcefully pulling them open and walking on down the hall. That Luss guy had to be somewhere, he would know where any type of painkillers were. Walking down the stairs, he stepped toward the kitchen but stopped he could see Luss but also see the long silvered hair kid that he longed to abuse. Nevertheless, he pushed all thoughts away and entered the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, he looked at the pink haired adult, "Where are the painkillers?" He wondered

"Ah, they should be… in here." He replied, opening a counter by the fridge and searching around. "They aren't in here… Squalo? Did you happen to take the bottle to your room?" He looked at Squalo, knowing well enough the answer was a yes.

"I guess I did, I'll go grab them," He mumbled, looking away from Xanxus and shuffling out of the kitchen.

"Why aren't you going with him? You want them don't you?" Luss asked, obviously poking into a what he would call a 'sensitive subject'.

"That is none of your fucking business," Xanxus spat, leaning back against the counter and waiting for Squalo to return.

"I don't think I've seen you two so intense when in the same room… You two dating?" Luss smirked, his eyes trying to get answers from the red eyes that didn't look at him back. The older male only rolled his eyes, scoffing at the idea. "I'll take that as a no…." He added, mumbling to himself as he wrote down a small notepad.

He eyed the crazy colored man in front of him, what the hell was he thinking? Him and Squalo dating, that'd just be hell. The sex would possibly be satisfying but that annoying brat would never stop talking and cuddling and the other things that was a complete turn off to the man.

Of course it wasn't long before the silver haired man entered the kitchen once again, tossing the bottle to Xanxus. "Here," he muttered and turned quickly to escape the pending doom. Naturally, the boss caught it with his hand and popped the lid off which landed on the counter with a few clicks and clacks. Without needing to look at the bottle and small letters, he shook out two, threw them in his mouth and left with the bottle on the counter.

Luss only stared at the retreating body of his boss, "Moody weird-o."

Normally it would be loud in his room, but this night was different. He drank like he usually did, just tonight didn't include a woman to be taken to bed later after many rounds of drinks. No, he sat in the dark, drinking a Long Island he had prepared as well as many other very hard alcoholic drinks. There were multiple shot glasses lined up one after the other, next to them were many different shaped bottles, all having unique names but still with the same concept that it was a hard liquor.

Only now did he have a semi-hard boner and he didn't plan going blue balls tonight and yet he didn't want to call one of the many girls in his phone. He skimmed the contacts, all of which were either good at blow jobs but terrible at sex or great at sex and riding, just a complete turn off when it came to blow jobs and the other likes. There were some that were demanding, some were obedient and others were just nothing but a play thing. Then there was Squalo. He couldn't believe the thought of that shark actually crossed his mind. He did in fact have sex with him twice and each time Squalo had a hard time getting around and him, on the other hand, completely satisfied.

Of course there was a couple of girls who could match up with the other man, one of which was his ex. Yes, strangely, he did in fact have one girlfriend at a time but since she couldn't keep up with his consistent sex day in and day out, he ended up cheating and ruining the relationship. She did tell him that if he ever needed a one night stand to call her, he just didn't want to deal with her moodiness. The other two were attractive just not in Xanxus' eyes. And that left no one he had wanted to deal with.

Guess it was a jack off night. He sighed, murmuring about something and taking another gulp from the glass held in his hand.

In the other room was Squalo, he was doing something similar, drinking except only more quicker. He was pissed, today just wasn't going his way. He was pissed at Xanxus, at the school, at anyone who looked at him but what really triggered it was the one and only boss of this house. He had demanded more things, they were finally on speaking terms though it was only when he demanded something from the silver haired boy.

He started thinking of all the things that man did to tick him off, how he used him countless times so he could get what he wanted. That man was just annoying. Slamming down the glass, he rose from his bed and exited the room. He was drunk and didn't really know what he was doing. His mind wasn't exactly communicating with his body at that point.

He stomped loudly toward Xanxus' door, he had a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it which didn't really matter to him as he turned the knob and swung the large door open.

"Can you read?" The man in the room growled, turning to look at who the intruder was. A nerve in his head twitched, glaring at Squalo. "What the fuck do you want?" He added, standing up.

The other male paused, why had he come here? Oh yeah, to give him a piece of his mind though now standing in his room, he couldn't do anything else other than glare right back.

"You going to answer me scum!?" He growled loudly, advancing toward the silver haired man who seemed to not move. He was dangerously close, and yet his feet wouldn't move him.

Finally something came out of his mouth, "You know why I'm here, you're being a big baby just cause we had sex!" He threw his hands in the air, yelling it and taking a step forward toward him.

"Watch your mouth Squalo." Xanxus glared at him, standing there with the devil dancing in his eyes.

"Why should I? I already got fucked by you so why should I just go further and get killed." He replied, "You were with me 100%, hell you continued ramming into me and when I told you to step, you _begged_ for more." His drunken mind couldn't stop the words from rolling off his tongue. His legs finally responded, backing up slowly yet keeping his grey eyes on the red ones in front of him.

It was already too late for him though, there was hands wrapped around his thin neck, his body dangling and being pushed into a wall. "I told you to watch it," Xanxus spoke, tightening his grip slowly. Squalo gasped for air but what really saved him was the ringing of the landline stationed on the desk. The boss released the other man, he fell harshly but stood up quickly, one hand holding his neck and other just slumped by his side.

"… Answer it." He mumbled, walking away a meter or two.

The silver haired male just stared at him but inched slowly toward the telephone. Picking up the receiver, he held it to his ear. "Hello, Squalo speaking." He answered calmly.

"Oh Squalo…. Is Xanxus there?" It was a lady's voice and he knew that tone too well. It was the boss' only ex, Yuki.

"Yeah, hang on…" He replied; the receiver left his ear and was held in his hand while his arm stretched out toward the other. "It's Yuki,"

The other male looked at the other and then to the phone, he sighed and walked forward. He didn't take the phone only pressed it against his ear while Squalo did the holding.

"What do you want Yuki?" He spoke softly, he only did that with her though, it was rare to hear it. He kept his ear pressed and stood there, sometime while he was answering the phone, the boss had grabbed a glass of liquor and was swishing it around casually.

"Well I've been thinking… I miss Xanxus." The girl on the other hand hesitated at first but spoke it with ease, there was desire in her tone and the younger male could easily hear every word.

"What's different about the last time you said that?" He was so cruel at times, even to her.

He could hear the girl scoff at the boss' attitude. "You know you miss me too… Actually right now I miss you a lot, I wish you were here so you could help me undress."

Xanxus smirked, so the girl was horny and wanted phone sex, that's all. Of course it wouldn't be good for his end, he'd get hard, having a girl talk dirty to him was maybe his only weakness. "And after you were undressed, what would happen then?" He knew exactly what to say, all the sweet things to make the girls go crazy.

"Oh Xanxus, you already know don't you? I'd unzip you, pull at that large member of yours and take it all." She spoke softly, she started moaning slightly.

"That sounds very nice, maybe you should turn your body so I can tease you." He purred straight back to her. And yet, he still didn't take the phone from Squalo, he who stood there listening to it all. But Yuki wasn't the only one on the older male's mind, the only in the room was as well. He could see how this would play perfectly.

_"You were with my 100%...!"_ Those words still echoed in his mind. Fine if he was supposedly 100% with it, why not tease him now while Yuki is talking dirty to him. Kill two birds with one stone. Xanxus chuckled, he could hear the girl whine softly, already she was exploring herself; he took a step and then another, each time closer and closer to the shark in front of him. Finally he was close enough to feel Squalo's breath hitch, it was difficult for the other to breath while he was this close.

"Hmmm maybe if I was there I'd suck your dick until I milked you clean… but what fun would that be, I'd love to ride you." She cooed.

To the one not getting any 'action' this was just annoying. He knew both have had phone sex many, many times before but why did he have to be here to listen to it. The older male started pushing against him until he was against the desk, his back continued to go down. Two hands went on each side of him, one placed the glass down and came back up to caress Squalo's cheek, the other stayed for support.

"Stop it Xanxus," He muttered, biting his lip while trying to keep the phone still and the one on top of him from coming any closer.

All the older male did was smirk, looking down at the pitiful other that laid underneath, being pressed against the desk. "I would like that a lot." He chuckled, pressing further into Squalo.

The teasing went farther; slowly the boss stuck on his tongue and let it just slightly graze the other's ear. It sent shivers down his back and he pushed slightly harder against the man's chest.

"Ahh-" It wasn't either who spoke those words, just Yuki fucking herself. The shark rolled his eyes, this was ridiculous. "Mmm Xanxus…" She continued breathing into the phone; the one who could hear this clearly just smirked at what this chick was saying while fingering herself.

Xanxus' hand slipped behind the shark's back, pushing their bodies together. His tongue escaped his mouth again and darted against the pale other's neck. It was then that finally Squalo made a sound, even if it was only a gasp. His grey eyes were wide, his back tingled and heat engulfed him.

"Stop Xan-" He gasped, eyes grew wider and he arched his back. Not only did his boss bite him between his neck and collar bone, but he felt his raging member grinding against his. He could feel the bastard smirk against his skin and he just wanted to smack him right across the room.

"… Xanxus! Who was that?" Yuki demanded, so she had heard him. All the desire in her voice had stopped instantly and if she was standing right there she would have the face of a devil.

"It was no one, that was only me." He replied quickly, raising his head and smirking. He pushed against Squalo harder, grinding against his. The other gasped again, this time a little louder from last time, he was desperately trying to keep his voice quiet. The hand from the silver's back left and slipped farther down right to the hem of his pants were.

Slowly his hand dragged his pants down, easily to where the shark's ass hung out; his hand grabbed firmly against it but left quickly to escape to what was between the two cheeks. It first didn't let a finger go through but finally he was able to push one through. If he was this tight, there was no way his dick would go through. He'd have to change that.

"Oh that's good~ hmmmm maybe I should come over and give you the real deal?" Her voice sounded tempting and it was either Yuki or the one who laid underneath him. Though he knew how she was, he never actually knew how Squalo was, he was dead drunk both times but he woke up completely satisfied.

"How about I call you back on that," He replied, he wanted to hang up on her and just continue what he was doing. Then later call her to continue the fucks that night; that was him, call another girl right after the other. His finger moved in and out swiftly, each time he pushed it in the hole tightened. When he looked back at the shark, he saw his free hand over his mouth, cheeks red and his eyes closed tightly. He enjoyed seeing this face on his loyal servant. A second finger was added and Squalo let his head roll back, Xanxus smirked at the sight.

"I'll be over an in hour." She spoke, not caring that she wasn't even invited over. There was a click then the line went dead. The older male brought his other hand and took the receiver from the shark's hands and placed it back onto its 'bed'.

"We have an hour," He muttered into the other's ear. His two fingers never stopped pushing in and out, it was starting to loosen but it would take a bit. "Loosen up," He whispered, letting his mouth linger open before moving slightly forward to bite the top of the younger's ear.

"Nn- ahh!" Squalo tried keeping quiet as well as obeying to Xanxus to 'loosen up'. He felt excited, heat rushed everywhere in him, every place the other touched it burned and tingled.

The boss' free hand slipped up the pale male's shirt, stopping at one of his nipples and running a finger over it to see his reaction. He responded, throwing his head back again. The fingers moved in faster until a minute passed and they left that spot to travel up his back and then leaving his body completely.

Squalo's jeans were ripped from his legs, cold air touched the bare skin and sent shivers up his spine. The next sound made him excited and yet scared at the same time. The older male unbuckled the belt and fumbled unzipping his pants before taking out his large member. It was too dark for the silver-haired man to notice the other taking a bottle of lube and spreading it over their member. Xanxus positioned himself slowly before easing into him.

"Ahh!" He couldn't help but gasp from the sudden filling in his ass. It was only the tip but he was stretched to where he only felt pain; the other didn't consider the pain and just continued pushing, one hand grabbed his leg and raised it to get a better angle. Finally he was half way in, it was far enough for him to start ramming into him, and that's exactly what he did.

He thrusted into the tightness, pulling out and thrusting back in; Squalo felt the heat rush through him again and he arched his back. This pain was unbearable, if he didn't use lube he'd probably be ripped and bleeding. One of his hands found its way to the other's chest, pushing against him.

"Xanxus! St-stop…" He breathed out, the pain didn't subside and yet even with his pleas, the older male continued. He went against the pressure on his chest and came closer to the one receiving. His tongue darted out of his mouth and grazed the other's neck. His body tingled at the sudden touch and he arched his back in return.

"Mmm… ahh! Ahh!" Finally it started feeling good on his end, his hands had snaked around Xanxus' neck and was grasping his shirt as he was being rammed into.

It was so intense, it seemed passionate, but it was like this last time. He did this with others as well, he needed to remember that. His thrusts became faster, each ramming deeply into him until it had hit that one spot that sent him spinning in ecstasy.

"Ahh!" He moaned as that spot was hit multiple times, "Ack…" He couldn't help but love this and return each thrust just to keep him going further. He was close, he could feel it; his dick was hard and yet got no attention. It didn't need that attention though, his best friend was doing everything that made him feel amazing.

Unknowingly by Squalo, the other man was close as well, the tightness felt amazing and he just couldn't stop. His face was buried in the other's neck and he slowly opened his mouth against the skin before clamping down.

This instantly sent the man into an orgasm, he tightened and cummed against their shirts, "Ahh, ahh, mmm-" He breathed hard, trying to fill his lungs with air as he gasped for it. Xanxus didn't care what had just happened, the tightness around his cock felt amazing and it almost sent him over the edge.

He started grunting, lifting his body from the other and ramming into it him at another angle. His eyes gazed over at the side, Yuki had hung up on him about forty-five minutes ago, she'd be arriving in about ten, he'd have to finish up and get Squalo out soon. Even though he was going already going fast, he somehow rammed faster; he felt his cock twitch inside him, he was about to spill.

Finally he thrusted once more as deep as he could and stayed there until finally he let it all go. He cummed into Squalo then pulled a little out and pushed in slowly, riding out his orgasm. Xanxus grunted loudly finally sighing before pulling out, zipping and buckling up. He stepped back over to his _king_ chair but didn't sit down, only bent down to the table next to it and grabbed a bottle of something. And again he started drinking.

"Get dressed, Yuki should be here soon." He spoke, not looking at his best friend. He then remembered something and looked down. He started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it somewhere in the corner. His chest was muscular, bare and weird scars marred his body. There was some sweat dripping from the side of his face and in the dim light, Squalo couldn't help but stare.

The shark snapped out of it and slumped off the desk, there was cum slowly dripping out of his ass, along with a trail of blood, so he did end up getting ripped. He wasn't in as much pain as he was when the last they did it, but it was still painful to stand up straight. The younger male picked up his briefs and pants from the ground and started pulling them up when there was a knock at the door. He pulled up his pants faster, buttoned and started heading toward the door, trying to look normal and not like he just had sex with the boss.

He grasped the knob and opened the door slowly, standing there was Yuki. She was in a trench coat with meant one thing, she was either naked or wearing something sexy underneath and that she would be spending the night here.

"Hmpf, I thought Xanxus would open the door." She whined, glaring at Squalo and then peeking past him to see the man she was looking for.

"Yuki, come in. Squalo you can leave." He said before tipping his bottle back and taking another swig from a hard liquor. Without any warning, the girl pushed past him and started walking fast toward the boss. And being a loyal servant, the shark bowed, walked out and closed the door behind him. He didn't speak a word and just walked away from the door. He went back to his room, slamming the door accidentally and now allowing for himself to limp to his private bathroom.

He ripped his clothes off and stepped into the cold tile of his shower, closing the glass door behind him and turned the knobs. Adjusting the temperature then standing there letting the water run on his head, through his hair, cleansing his sweaty body that smelled like sex. He had to clean himself, everywhere, to get Xanxus scent off of him or he might just go crazy.

His hand slipped to his back, his fingers slipping past his cheeks and one finger touched his abused hole. It entered with ease, he could feel it wet and swollen. Finally it crossed his mind, he was used.

* * *

author's note~

I love you guys that much to type up an extra long chapter (4,070 words to be exact) with hot steamy sex. Got the idea from a picture of the two and was instantly like... WRITERS BLOCK BE GONE. I'm happy I'm done with this xD it should last you guys for another month or maybe you'll be lucky and get another chapter in the beginning of December ;]

Until then 3


	5. From Me to You

Sadly not a new chapter :( BUT this here is where all the reviews I have received shall be appreciated and answered to any questions my reviewers have had~

**nympholepsy: **Yes indeed you are my first :) I'm very glad that you (and every body else) likes it; though it's not really a sequel of what many people think, it's an alternative ending, same set up in the beginning but starts to become different in the middle so a new ending is made! And so that no one gets confused, I will use the same chapters except when things start to change there will be new chapters to be read. Though I will not start the alternative ending _until_ I am done with the story first :) Sorry people, you have to wait. This story shall be a long, long one!

**Guest** **1**: Thank you thank you! It is actually my favorite pairing too, aside from Finder and Totally Captivated... and SasuNaru and Shizaya xD I like many many pairings hehe

**Guest 2:** Ahahahaha this story will be all about Squalo and Xanxus very confusing affair with added hurt. But come on, we know we all love when it's hurtful cause then it just means sexy make-ups.

**Anon:** Though you're review is from Chapter 3 and that Chapter 4 is already here. I am now working on Chapter 5 and hopefully in the next week (or in a few days) it shall be here!

**Past Story: **I know I'm terrible xD I'll admit I actually forgot about my fanfic! But I made sure to give you guys an extra long, extra juicy chapter ;)

**Kaede Takashi: **Sadly I can't tell you what happens between the two in the end! Oh how I wish I can tell you guys but then it'd ruin the wonderful surprise!

**aroya: **Nope, he isn't. And I can't tell you much just that this is only the beginning, definitely not the end! I hate it when the story is short and speed up so quickly it either makes no since or it's just not satisfying. I have no idea how long this story will be but I'll probably know when it starts to actually end. Gawd! I want to tell you guys what's going to happen between the two but I guess I can give some hints. You guys need to look in the other direction ;) Put yourself in Xanxus' shoes, he's a moody stubborn jack ass and that's how I like him (and Squalo does too) xD

For now I love you all~ more reviews gives me muse ;D hugs and kisses!


End file.
